


Do I Really Need to Wear the Lip Gloss?

by supermermaids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, cherry lip gloss, cross dressing, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermermaids/pseuds/supermermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's parents want to finally meet the person that Jean has been dating for a few months now. There's just a slight problem. He has a boyfriend, and his parents are homophobic. Luckily, this boyfriend is Armin Arlert, who is smart enough to come up with a plan. Dress like a girl, and meet the parents. Hopefully, he won't screw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Really Need to Wear the Lip Gloss?

Armin walked up to Jean's front door. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He pulled at the hem of the dress and made sure his boobs weren't lopsided, then rang the doorbell. Everything was riding on his plan working. That and the fact that he did kinda look like a teenage girl.

 

 

 

Now, him and Jean had been dating for a few months now, and there was only one big obstacle in their way. Jean's dad was homophobic. Extremely homophobic, although he would prefer to call himself "traditional". They were lucky to not get caught so far, thank's to Jean not liking to share private life with his family in the first place, and Armin's gender-neutral name. 

Unfortunately, they wanted to meet the "nice young lady that Jean is dating". 

Jean started freaking out, that was, until Armin suggested a plan. He would dress as a girl and come over to Jean's house, act dainty, cross his legs and hopefully escape without Jean's dad realizing his lack of boobs. 

In order to pull off this grand scheme, they went to one of the only professional girls they knew. Krista. 

 

To Krista: Um... There's no easy way to put this, but I need to borrow a dress from you.

 

From Krista: wait, why would you need a dress?

 

To Krista: Because I need to meet Jean's family as not a guy.

 

From Krista: well you'll need more than just a dress

 

And that is what led to Armin's day training in How to Officially Be a Girl. What he thought was going to be simply putting on a dress and stuffing a bra escalated to a new found level of respect for women. He was scrubbed, plucked, and shaven. All by Krista, since it was soon learned how Armin hadn't seem to come across a book on how to Girl. 

 

Next came the make-up. While Armin was still rubbing where part of his eyebrows used to be, Krista hauled a huge case over to where he was sitting. As she was rubbing various goos and powders over his face, some of which poked his eye, he couldn't help but worry worry worry. 

 

Krista saw this, "Don't worry Armin, you're actually making a pretty girl. I'm just glad we have the same skin tone."

 

"Do I really need to wear the lip gloss though?"

 

"Trust me, it will make a world of a difference."

 

She pulls out a hand mirror and... Wow. She was right. He actually looked a bit like a girl. Wow, the eyeliner was worth the eye stabbing and the lip gloss was a nice touch. It also tasted like cherries.

 

Krista marched over to her dresser and started scavenging through the clothes.

 

"Alright, now lets see, you're not going to be able to wear my bra, because there's only so much you can stuff before it looks fake," she tosses a few bundles of panties onto her bed, "but lucky for you, Ymir leaves her bras here sometimes."

 

"Wait, won't she get mad?" 

 

He really didn't want to have an angry lesbian who's way taller than him asking why he was wearing her bra.

 

"Don't you worry about her. I'll convince her. I usually can"

 

She grabbed a significantly smaller bra than the others he'd seen her sift through and walked back to him. Since he had no idea how to even work a bra, and never saw a reason to due to his homosexuality, Krista had to put it on for him. It was pretty standard, being all black except for a hot pink bow in between the... cups? Is that what they're called? Krista gave him a few bundles of socks to act as boobs, which he promptly shoved in the empty caverns the bra created. Once that act was done, the bra-ified Armin looked up towards Krista, who was going through her closet now.

 

"Now, we're gonna need something with no cleavage... and not too tight on the chest," she pushes more hangers aside, "but then not too baggy. And maybe... wait. This one should do. Here."

 

She handed him a purple dress and left the room so he could change. He slipped it over his head, being mindful of the makeup, and looked down at the outfit. It was a pretty simple dress. Waist up it looked like a button up shirt, except for the fact it was sleeveless. Waist down it was a normal flowy skirt. It fit him really well. It left it baggy enough so you could't exactly tell what he had, cinched at the waist so it looked like he had curves, and he could button it closer to his neck, so people wouldn't see his sock-boobs. He twisted around a bit to move the fabric, "Krista, you can come back in now"

 

She opened the door and surveyed her work, then tisked.

 

"What size shoe do you wear?"

 

As it turns out, Armin's feet are bigger than Krista's, but are a pretty close fit to her mother's shoe size, luckily.

 

"Now, what to do with your hair... I'll get the straightener."

 

If it were anybody else, he wouldn't trust someone to bring 2 hot plates of metal so close to his face, but this was a unique situation, and she was experienced. At least she didn't burn him.

 

Once she straightened all of his what he thought was already straight hair, she pulled back most of the sides into braids that she pinned together in the back. It was weird feeling the cool air on the sides of his face and ears since he always left his hair down, but it wasn't the strangest feeling he's come across today by far. After a lethal amount of hairspray was applied to his now unrecognizable hair, Krista stood him up and gave him a thorough look over, spinning him around and tugging in some places.

 

She clucked at him,"Hmmm, still not enough. Your problem is you still hold yourself like a boy too much. You need to be as dainty as possible."

 

 

 

The next hour alone was spent learning how to be ladylike. Cross your ankles, sit up straight, make wide eyes, but be sure to blink more too. Never let out any bodily gas under any circumstance. Ever. Eat small bites of food, and take small drinks of water. Sway your hips and always keep your legs together. Be as dainty as possible. It took a while to get down a believable giggle, since ladies don't outright laugh. Also a higher pitched voice, since when women are polite, you go up an octave, which his throat was already starting to protest.

 

This was a lot more work than anticipated, but he could pull it off. He had to if he wanted to keep his boyfriend.

 

 

 

After the makeup, the hair, the clothes, and the lessons, Krista finally led him to the full length mirror in her bathroom.

 

"Close your eyes for the grand reveal"

 

"I've been doing what you say all day, I'm not going to stop now"

 

"Alright", she adjusted him a little more in front of the supposed mirror, "Open", she squealed.

 

He opened his eyes and just...

 

It just...

 

Wow...

 

What...

 

How did she...

 

But she did...

 

Armin was a girl now. A very believable girl. Everything about him seemed soft now. Soft curves, soft lips, soft hair, soft legs, soft eyes. She managed to turn a scrappy boy into a fairly pretty girl. Krista is amazing.

 

"So what do you think?"

 

He realized that he hasn't exactly spoken since he was placed in front of the mirror about a minute ago, so he tried to find his voice.

 

"This. Wow. This is amazing. I don't know how you did it, but you did. Thank you."

 

He tried twirling in the mirror a little bit, then standing like a girl like he practiced.

 

Tonight was going to work... or at least he hoped it would.

 

~~~

 

He heard the chime of the doorbell echo through the house and saw shadows moving through the curtains. Deep breath. The door opened and Jean was standing there, looking even more worried than Armin felt. Until he didn't. Jean's face melted into a complete blank slate as he saw him. Armin was starting to feel stupid in that dress with his boyfriend looking at him like that. He looked up at Jean again to see that he was... blushing? Wait, he was the one wearing the dress, why was Jean... 

 

Oh...

 

Oooooh.

 

Alright then.

 

Armin started pulling out the tricks the Krista showed him earlier. He batted his eyes at Jean and raised the pitch of his voice, "Well aren't you going to let me in?"

Jean stumbled a bit to make room for Armin to walk through, never taking his eyes off of him. As soon as Jean closed the door, Armin was ambushed by a midle-aged woman he presumed was Jean's mother.

 

"Why hello there, I'm Jean's mom, I'm so glad that you could finally come by to meet us. Jean-boy, be a gentleman and take the lady's coat. I thought I taught you manners. Anyway, you're so lovely, I'm glad my son was able to be with a nice young lady like you. Here, come sit."

 

During this she had managed to fret him out of his jacket and onto the couch so quickly Armin could barely keep straight what was going on. Jean came back in the room after taking care of Armin's coat, although he still looked... flustered. Jean's mother stood up abruptly and looked down fondly at Armin, "I'm going to put on a kettle for tea and make sure dinner is coming along. Jean-boy, come sit with your girlfriend and make good company now. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

 

She bustled out of the room and Jean plopped down next to Armin. He still hasn't said a word to him since he showed up, and it was starting to feel a little awkward, although that could partially be due to the feeling of no pants.

 

Jean coughed in the way he did when he was trying not to embarrass himself, "Um.. you look very pretty tonight. Like really pretty. Fuck."

 

"Um. Thank you, I guess. It was all Krista. Also, your mom seems really nice."

 

"Eh, she's fine. And really overbearing."

 

"Well, I don't want to ask, but when are we going to meet your dad?"

 

Armin could see the anxiety come to his face, "He usually gets home from work about 20 minutes from now."

 

Jean started to worry at his hair, pulling at where the undercut ended and the blond began. They were never going to make it through the night if Jean was freaking out like this.

He had to do something, so he did the only thing he could do. He scooted closer to Jean and started kissing him. At first Jean didn't react much to the kiss, but as soon as Armin wrapped his hands behind his neck, he started to relax. They began to mold into each other like they always do when they kiss and Armin realized how much stress about tonight he had been holding in too. It was a soothing kiss, tasting like Armin's cherry lip gloss, which added a very nice touch to the moment. They were slowly melting into each other's lips when they heard the front door open and close. They quickly parted and stood up as a fairly tall man with brown hair graying at the temples and a reasonable suit. Armin wiped around his mouth for stray lip gloss, then fixed his hair and dress quickly. Jean's father walked into the room and saw the couple, then quickly put a smile on his face and bounded over to them. 

 

Jean stepped out to meet his father, "So, dad, this is my girlfriend Armin. Armin, this is my dad."

 

Armin smiled and waved meekly at his father. Keep a high voice and make your eyes big, "It's lovely to meet you Mr. Kirschtein, Jean has told me so much about you!"

 

"Well, I hope it hasn't all been too bad!"

 

Well... Jean did tell him a story of when he taught him to ride a bike, so it hasn't all been bad, technically.

 

Before Armin had to come up with a polite reply, Jean's mother came bustling back into the room with a tea tray with a kettle and several cups. She set it down on the table, then immediately started asking if he wanted milk in his cup. Did he take sugar? There should be some honey in the cabinet if you would like that instead. He reassured her that wouldn't be necessary, and that some sugar and milk would be lovely.

 

As soon as everyone was settled the tea of their liking, Jean's being plain with nothing added, his mother went back to the kitchen to bustle over dinner, leaving them to sit awkwardly with Jean's father.

 

"So, how did you meet my son then? He doesn't like to tell his old man much these days."

 

Jean fumed slightly over his teacup. Armin spoke up, "Well, it wasn't so grand. We're in the same grade, so we have a few classes together. He would keep asking for my help in classes, so I tutored him, then the rest is history."

 

"So my son is dating a girl who isn't only pretty, but also smart?"

 

"Oh my God dad, shut up, it isn't that big a deal."

 

Armin grabbed Jeans hand and worried his thumb over Jean's knuckles. He gets so temperamental when he's stressed.

 

"Mr. Kischtein, what do you do for a job? It must be important for you to have such a nice home."

 

Armin could feel Jean's eye roll from here, but he needed to lay it on thick to get jean's parents to like him. As a girl.

 

"Oh, it's nothing grand at all. Just a managerial position at an accounting firm is all. It's a little boring, but it pays the bills."

 

"Well, that's very humbling of you, sir."

 

He looked and them holding hands, "May I just say that I'm so glad my son here got a girlfriend. I was afraid he was turning into one of them homosexuals or something with dying his hair blond and drawing. Afraid I would have to send him to one of those refinement camps for a second there. You really brought peace of mind to this old man." 

 

"I can assure you that your son is completely straight, sir."

 

~~~

 

The rest of the night went off without too many bumps along the way. They had delicious lasagna, and made typical, slightly awkward small talk. Armin was forever grateful for his ability to think fairly quickly on his feet, or he's sure he would have slipped up a few times.

 

"Armin is an odd name, where did it come from?"

 

"Well, it was my grandfather's name. My mom figured it was odd enough to not quite sound like a boy's or girl's name, so they stuck with it."

 

Jean was generally stressed the entire time, so Armin spent the dinner holding jean's hand or rubbing his leg under the table to calm him down. They just had to get through the night.

 

When it was finally time to go, Armin decided to slather on a few more compliments in a high voice.

 

"What a lovely dinner."

 

"That was by far the best lasagna I've had."

 

"I would love to come by again."

 

"Yes, I will keep an eye on your Jean-boy."

 

 

 

Jean offered to take him home, and he took him up on it gladly. He waved off Jean's parents, then headed out to the car with his boyfriend.

 

As Jean turned the car on and backed out of the driveway, they both let out a collective sigh. It was done.

 

Armin started, "Well that wasn't too bad. Your mom was nice. Your dad was okay too, I mean other than when he was homophobic."

 

"I'm just glad it's over and we don't have to do that again."

 

The rest of the car ride was peaceful with the headlights illuminating the road in front of them and classic rock humming quietly on the radio. 

 

Eventually, they pull up into Armin's driveway. Thankfully, his grandfather was much more accepting than Jean's parents, and already knew about the dress plan, so he wouldn't be too shocked when he walked in. They lingered against the side of Jean's car for a while, getting ready to say goodbye for the night. Jean was draped over Armin, kissing at his makeup, probably smudging it. Wanting something to do, Armin was sliding his arms around and up Jean's shirt. Jean switched to kissing him on the lips, while pinning Armin even closer against the car door. Kissing was a lot better with lip gloss, he realized. It tasted like Jean and cherries, two of his favorite flavors. While their lips were locked, Jean started running his hands up Armin's skirt, and oh did he just find out a new function for skirts. One that he thinks he likes quite a lot. And Jean seems to agree.

 

"You know," Jean mumbled into his mouth, "it wouldn't hurt for you to maybe wear a skirt again. It does wonders for your legs."

 

Wow, okay, maybe he should wear skirts more often. But only for Jean of course.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea if this was actually good or not, since this is my first fic, so I hope you might have possibly enjoyed my cross dressing? This fic was inspired by a drawing done by kaldwinsfury on tumblr of Jean being flustered looking at Armin in a dress, and it needed a ficlet.  
> Find me on Twitter @bamfmikasa or tumblr @superrmermaids


End file.
